


[AU] 오래된 전축 #42

by fanfictioning



Series: [AU] 오래된 전축 [34]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictioning/pseuds/fanfictioning
Summary: 너의 주파수





	[AU] 오래된 전축 #42

# 42

 

 

**

봄이 가고, 여름이 오고, 가을. 겨울. 그리고, 또

봄

모든 것은 변하지.

너와 나.

우리

도

***

 

 

 

<의웅 POV>

 

 

인간의 몸은 항상 교체 중.

뼈, 살, 근육- 아주 작디작은 세포부터 죽고, 또 새로운

세포가.

그렇게 해서, 대략 7년 후면.

몸 안의 모든 것들은,

새롭게.

그러면 궁금한 점이.

그렇게 다 바뀌었는데,

어떻게

'나'

라는 환상은

유지되는지

?

 

 

 

***

 

학교의 용도는,

과도한 인구의 노동시장포화를 막기 위한 포석.

수용소

라고 볼 수 있다.

밥 주고, 시간 채우고, 운동 시키고.

학교, 감옥, 기업, 군대.

이론적으로는 같은 종류.

그러기 때문에,

결국 남는 것은.

얼마나 건실한 수용생활을 했냐-가 아닌,

그 안에서

만든

인연과

연인

...

연인?

 

***

 

그와 나의 사이를 어떻게 정의해야 할까.

고심하다 깨닫는다.

언어는

한계가 분명하고.

굳이, 언어로 표현하기 마땅치 않으면.

안 해도

별

상관없다.

호미로 밭을 갈기 힘들면, 다른 걸 써도 상관없으니.

인간이 언어를 쓰기 위해서 태어난 건 아니니까.

당연하다.

언어로 표현 못 하는 것이 있더라도.

세상은,

언어로 모두 담을 수 있을만큼.

만만치 않다.

그 언어의 한계를 잘 알면서도,

내 손 안에, 있는 이 생각들은.

리듬과 비트를 타고, 내 목을 통해

밖으로

세상 밖으로

퍼져나간다면.

기꺼이, 쓰겠다.

이 언어라도.

너를 노래할 수 있다면.

 

 

 

***

[의웅아, 이거 니가 쓴거야?]

랩가사와 플로우를 봐주는 현빈형이 물었다.

[네, 요즘. 좀, 쓰고 있어요.]

[...멋진데?]

[헤헷, 감사합니다.]

학교에서 벗어난, 나는.

점점, 로봇에서 벗어났다.

머릿 속 깊숙히 거주하고 있는, 생각괴물도.

나를 비웃는 빈도가 점점 줄어들고.

나는, 자존감. 비슷한 무언가를 가지게 되었다.

연습실에서, 내가 원하는 말들. 노래, 랩, 춤으로 표현하고 나면.

교실과는 달리, 머리 속의 묶여진 사슬Gordian's Knot이 썰리는 듯.

그렇다. 견디는 것이 아니라. 그저,

썰어버려야 하는 것.

삶은,

그렇게 살아야하는 것이었다.

유지하는 것Contain이 아니라, 가르는 것Slit.

예술로서 풀지 못하면, 오선지에 내 말들을 긋지 못하면.

다른 것을 그어버릴 수 밖에 없을테니까.

음악은, 나의 구원이었고.

그리고, 나의 음악은.

그를 칭송하는데 쓰였다.

[요즘 애들이 가사쓰는 걸 보면, 거의 다 불만에 차있거나. 자기 한탄하거나, 거의 그런데.  
너의 랩 가사를 보면, 뭐랄까. 요즘, 사랑에 빠졌니?]

아하.

[...아. 뭐, 좀. 그럴까요. 예.]

[물론, 더 캐묻지는 않겠어. 너의 프라이버시, 존중해.  
다만, 내가 하고싶은 말은. 예술과 예술가는 분리할 수 없다는 거.  
너가 사랑으로 가득 찬게, 이 가사에서 보이니까. 나도 기분이 좋다.

앞으로도, 멋진 사랑해라. 짜아식. 멋지구만. 우리 의웅이!]

헤헷.

나, 내가 생각했던 것보다.

칭찬을 좋아한다.

너가 나를, 이렇게 바꾸어버린 걸까.

나도 몰랐던 나를, 너가 찾아준 걸까.

어찌되었던,

형섭이,

칭찬해.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

<형섭 POV>

 

나는 홀로 있지 않는다.

그러면,

괴물이 나오거든.

 

***

 

내가 아주 꼬마때였을까,

놀이터에서 하루 종일

혼자

놀고 난 후에, 집으로 돌아갈 때.

지는 해를 타고, 내 몸 주위로 기일게.

그림자가 지었다.

그리고, 들리는

목소리들.

나무들, 풀들, 꽃들, 해와 달, 그림자까지. 다,

나에게

말을 걸어.

도망치듯 집으로 가서, 엄마에게 매달렸다.

나는,

내가 다르다는 것을 어릴 적부터 깨달았고.

그들은,

앞으로 오랫동안.

나와 함께하며, 나의 친구가 되었다.

인간과는,

전혀

대화가 되지 않았던 것도.

달라서가 아니었을까.

주파수부터가,

아예.

 

***

왕따.

은따.

뭐였는지는 모르겠다. 그저,

누가 따한다거나, 내가 따를 원했다기 보다는.

그저,

달랐던게 아닐까.

주파수가.

아예.

나무들, 풀들, 꽃들, 해와 달과 그림자.

나는 그들을 잘 이해한다.

그들도, 나를.

잘 지켜보면서, 대화한다.

하지만,

인간은.

그저,

텁텁한 느낌. 일주일 지나서 곰팡이가 피기 시작하는 먹다 남은 햄버거 반쪽짜리같이.

그렇다. 인간들은,

고깃덩어리.

그건 사실.

그림자는, 나에게 말했다.

{어쩔 수 없지 뭐.

너도 우리처럼 시공간에서 벗어난 존재였으면 좋았을걸.

신의 실수가 있었나보다. 너는,

숲의 요정이었어야 할텐데. 어떻게 하다가, 되어버렸을까.}

인간이.

나는, 인간이란 존재를 이해할 수 없었고, 내가 인간이었음에도. 그 괴리감은,

나를 따라오는 그림자처럼. 언제나,

나와

함께였다.

 

 

 

***

 

방어기제일까.

내가 더더욱,

바보같이 밝게 웃고. 떠들고. 광대같이 웃기려 하는 건.

그렇게 연기라도 하지 않으면, 들어갈 수 없다. 인간들 사이로.

보통의 인간들과 연결고리가 없는 걸, 뼈저리게 느낀다.

마치, 인간들을 만드는 공장의 마지막 공정때. 나만,

어디로 쏙 빼놓아진 느낌. 그래서,

모든 사람들이 가지고 있는 나사를, 나는 잃어버린듯한.

애초에 가지지 못한 것을 그리워하는 느낌이란

뭘까.

잘은 모르지만, 이 세상과 나는 마치 물과 기름처럼.

서로를,

잔잔하게 무시하고 있었다.

그 날,

까지는.

 

 

***

이 으이 웅

이 의 웅

의 웅

웅

물론, 처음에 알아들었다.

이 으 웅

이 이 웅

놀린 건, 그저.

더 말을 하고 싶었을 뿐, 그 사람과.

내가 말을 많이하면, 좀 더 나를 봐줄까.

내가 정처없이 떠도는 하얀 새였다면, 그는

누군가를 기다리고 있는 검은 둥지.

나는 느꼈다. 처음 보았을 때 부터, 그는.

내

것이라고.

이 세상에, 나를 묶을

사슬.

그것이 바로.

그라고.

그림자가 나에게,

말했다.

 

 

***

 

[웅이형, 오늘도 회사 가요?]

[연습해야지.]

[좋아, 나도 같이 가서. 놀아야지.]

[연습해야지.]

[연습하는 형 옆에서, 놀아야지.]

[안 놀아줄건데, 너랑. 내 가사써야돼.]

[어차피 형 플로우 들어줄 사람 나인데, 같이 있어요.]

[예술은 혼자서 있을 때 영감이 솟는거야.]

[에에이, 그게 뭐어야. 난 같이 있으면 좋던데. 기분이 좋으면, 가사도 쫙쫙 나오지 않아요?]

[쫙쫙... 그래, 너는 그럴지도 모르겠지. 난 조용히 생각할 곳이 필요해.]

[맞아. 그곳 내가 알아. 바로 내 옆!]

[...내가 말을 말지.]

[헤헤헷. 어서 가요. 나 먼저 가있을게. 나 자바봐라아앙~~]

[...에휴.]

 

 

 

 

 

***

이 두근거리는 느낌,

너도 느끼고 있을까.

내 손을 잡아,

너의 박동이 나의

주파수인지

알고

싶어.

***


End file.
